1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus with a liquefied natural gas (LNG) storage tank, and more particularly, to a ship with an LNG storage tank having a partitioning wall to divide the LNG tank into at least two compartments.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Natural gas which is in a gas state is transported through a gas pipe line installed on the land or in the sea, or natural gas which is in an LNG state is transported by an LNG transport vessel to distant markets while LNG is stored in the LNG vessel. LNG is produced by cooling natural gas at an extremely low temperature of approximately −163° C., and a volume of LNG is approximately 1/600 of a volume of natural gas which is in a gas state, so that marine transportation is suitable for a long-distance transportation of LNG.
The LNG transport vessel, which is employed for loading LNG, sailing on the sea and unloading LNG to land markets, comprises an LNG storage tank (generally referred to as a cargo containment) which can withstand extremely low temperature of LNG. The LNG storage tank installed in the LNG transport vessel may be classified into an independent type storage tank and a membrane type storage tank depending on whether a load of cargo is directly exerted on a heat-insulating material or not.
The configuration of a membrane type storage tank is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,035,795, 6,378,722, 5,586,513, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0000849, and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 10-2000-0011347 and 10-2000-0011346. In addition, the configuration of an independent type storage tank is disclosed in Korean Patent Nos. 10-15063 and 10-305513. The foregoing discussion in the background section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.